


To Love A Monster Like ME

by demonkkin



Series: To Love A Monster Like ME [1]
Category: SheZow
Genre: #alternateuniverse, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTrelatedcontent, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, TransgenderGuyHamdon, mature at some parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkkin/pseuds/demonkkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Guy Hamdon comes to terms with his sexuality and his gender identity at the young age of six, who could guess that he would be turned into SheZow? Guy soon turns into this superheroine and becomes used to feminine wardrobe. This soon leads to Guy asking his dad if he can legally change his name to 'Gal' and soon discovers the fears and furies of a transgendered teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love A Monster Like ME

"Mommy! Daddy!" A young Guy Hamdon ran towards his parents with a huge smile on his face. He has stolen Kelly's pink socks and her favorite pink dress. His father gasped as he saw his son wearing the girly attire.   
"Guy? What the heck do you think you're wearing?!" Boxter yelped. Guy stopped and stared up at his dad.   
"D-daddy W-what's wrong?" the little child teared up, his cheeks flushed a light pink. The tears threatened to spill. His mother touched Boxter's shoulder lightly and whispered something inaudible to Guy. Bozter cleared his throat.   
"Ahem. Uh, Guy, why are you wearing your sister's clothes?" Guy smiled.  
"Call me Gal now!" he smiled brightly. His parents sighed. Ever since Guy was a baby he had pulled these types of things. Now, in kindergarten, that wouldn't pass. The little boys had always made fun of Guy for being 'different' or 'weird'. The parents were always whispering to one another. Several mothers had removed their sons or daughters from the school. His parents tolerated it until now. Boxter Hamdon would NOT let his SON dress like this. He decided to tell Kelly to not let Guy take anymore of her clothes.Kelly had agreed, though secretly she liked having a little 'sister'. 

It was seven years later. Guy seemed to have grown out of the 'phase'. He acted like a seemingly normal teenage boy. He and his best friend, Maz Kepton, were always doing stupid stunts that made his mother scream and panic. Good. Things were normal. Now all Boxter had to do was protect the town from villains and She-Cow, as he called the heroine. 

"Hey! Guy! Over here!" Maz cried. The Hamdons were just moving into their new home from their late aunt Agnes. Guy smiled. 'Just keep it up for five more years, Hamdon.'   
"Y-Yeah! What's up, bro?" he laughed weakly.   
"You okay?" Guy flinched when Maz gripped his shoulder.   
"Maz. I have to tell you something."


End file.
